iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Symond Frey
'''Symond Frey '''is the Lord of the Crossing. Appearance Tall, thin, and long-limbed, Symond Frey possesses what might be called a 'lean and hungry look.' He has brown hair and grey eyes, and is handsome for a Frey--which makes him utterly plain and unremarkable by other Houses' standards. History Symond Frey was born the third son of Alesander Frey and Jeyne Frey in the year 340. His right arm was injured during his delivery, and the limb has been weak all his life. His right hand has limited dexterity and suffers from numbness, and he requires bracing in his armor to be able to bear a shield in combat. Due to his impairment, he was an indifferent student when it came to martial training. He possessed a keen and curious mind, however, and as a middle son with few expectations, he had an abundance of free time. He spent much of his time following around the resident Maester and other members of his father's household, pestering them with questions about their duties until he was driven away. He also developed a love of building things as well a fascination with mechanical devices, occasionally disassembling something just to see if he could put it back together again. No discipline his parents could devise seemed to break him of the habit. He formed a close friendship with his bastard half-brother Patrek, and banded together against their older brother Whalen's bullying. At the age of seventeen, Lord Alesander sent him to the Citadel to begin training as a Maester. However, a sickness swept through the Frey lands, and claimed the lives of both his eldest brother and sister. He was recalled from Oldtown after only a few months as an acolyte, much to his bitter disappointment. In the year 362 AC, his father's sudden death at dinner one evening made Whalen the new Lord of the Crossing. Whalen's extravagent feast following Alesander's funeral was of questionable taste, and the celebration only halted on its fourth day due to the new Lord of the Crossing drowning in the Green Fork. Men at the feast had been daring one another to perform feats of strength and wagered on the outcome; few present recall that it was Patrek Rivers who bet Whalen that he could not jump off the bridge between the Twins and retrieve a warning lantern mounted on a pier in the river. Symond became the third Lord of the Crossing within a moon, and surprised many with his heretofore little-exercised knack for leadership. He took control of a household he'd never expected to run, brought his family's bannermen to heel, and stood firm against attempts to alter the customary toll rates for using the Twins to cross the Trident. In the year 363, Symond wed Serra Hawick. Serra had two miscarriages, but her third pregnancy seemed strong and healthy. The delivery was a difficult one, however, and Serra passed shortly after holding her son for the first time. The sickly infant Edwyn followed his mother less than two days later. Symond scoffs at the notion that all the deaths visited upon his House have been the justice of the gods for his ancestor Walder Frey's impiety, though he is keenly aware of the lingering mistrust and ill will toward House Frey stemming from those very same actions. Recent Events 367 AC Symond Frey recently arrived at Riverrun to answer his Lord Paramount's summons. Timeline 340 AC - Symond Frey born as third son of Alesander Frey and his wife Jeyne Frey 357 AC - An outbreak of plague sweeps through region, among the dead are Edwyn and Ryella Frey. 362 AC, 5th Moon - Alesander Frey dies of apoplexy, Whalen Frey becomes Lord of the Crossing 362 AC, 6th Moon - Whalen Frey's celebration of his ascension to the Lordship lasts for four days. Whalen drowns in the Green Fork while trying to win a drunken wager. 362 AC, 6th Moon - Symond Frey becomes Lord of the Crossing 363 AC - Symond Frey weds Serra Hawick. 366 AC - Serra Frey dies in childbirth. Young Edwyn Frey also passes. 367 AC - Symond Frey travels to Riverrun to answer Brandon Tully's summons. Family Parents * Alesander Frey, Lord of the Crossing, Father, d. 362 * Jeyne Frey (nee Keath), Dowager Lady of the Crossing, Mother Spouse/Children * Serra Frey (nee Hawick), wife, d. 366 * Edwyn Frey, son, d. 366 Siblings * Edwyn Frey, Brother, d. 357. * Ryella Frey, Sister, d. 357 * Whalen Frey, Brother, d. 362 * Merianne Frey, Sister (age 19) * Alys Frey, Sister (age 17) * Aemon Frey, Brother (age 14) * Corenna Frey, Sister (age 13) * Walder Frey, Brother (age 11) *Ser Patrek Rivers, Half-Brother (age 25) Household (NPCS) * Lady Jeyne Frey ** Gift: Fertility ** Negative Trait: N/A * Maester Malwyn ** Gift: Sums ** Negative Trait: N/A * Patrek Rivers ** Gift: Martially Adept ** Negative Trait: N/A * Ser Robb Nayland, Master-at-Arms ** Gift: Vitality ** Negative Trait: Old Age Category:Riverlander Category:House Frey